Nyubara Reona
れおな |English Name = |School = |Year = Middle School Second Year |Class = |Band = raise |Position = Keyboardist, vocalist |Instrument = ROLAND FA-06 / ROLAND FA-08 |Gender =Female |Birthday =March 25 |Height =161 cm |Zodiac =Aries (♈︎) |Likes =Cabbage CHU²-sama |Dislikes = Lies Bad words and insults |Hobbies = |Image Color = #FF99CC |Seiyuu = Kurachi Reo (倉知 玲鳳) |Nickname = PAREO (パレオ) }} is an energetic second-year middle school student. She goes by the moniker PAREO and is the keyboardist for the band RAISE A SUILEN. She adores CHU² and has said she admires her deeply. She calls her CHU²-sama and sometimes Goshujinsama (lit. Master). Background Ever since she was young, Reona had been burdened by her parents' expectations of her and was very self-conscious of how her image comes off to others. In the eyes of her parents, teachers and classmates, she is a top student who has excellent grades and excels in sports (especially basketball). She has always loved cute things and even dreamed of becoming an idol, but had kept this side hidden from everyone else because she was afraid of showing and expressing it, and even said she wanted to be a doctor when her elementary school teacher had asked what her dream career was. One day, when she saw Aya and Pastel*Palettes on TV (which also happened to be their first appearance), she was moved to tears and became a huge Pastel*Palettes fan. Ever since that she started playing Pastel*Palettes' songs on her keyboard, and while searching for a piano sheet on the internet, she stumbled upon a video of another person filming themselves trying to play the song. Reona was impressed by the video and thought that she should do the same - film herself playing the songs she loves, but without showing her face - and started uploading videos almost daily. Through this she could finally have fun and express her true feelings and self. In the second season of the anime, she mentioned the reason why she completely respects Chiyu is because she "pulled her out from the darkness". Appearance Reona is a fairly tall girl with light red eyes. Her hair is waist-length, with blunt bangs and tied into long pigtails with beads. Her hair is streaked pink and light blue, though in some official artwork it is streaked black and white instead. She dyes her hair before and after each Live show. Her original hair color is blackBanG Dream! 3rd Season Ending. Reona is normally seen wearing a T-shirt with a print of a keyboard and the word "Fortissimo", a white doctor coat-like cardigan, a pink miniskirt with blue frills, and light blue thigh-high stockings patterned with golden moons and stars. She wears purple platform shoes that give her 6 cm bonus of height. Reona wears a necklace with a circular charm adorned with two white wings, and two colorful beaded bracelets on her wrists. Trivia * She was originally learning but switched to keyboard when she was scouted by CHU². * Her birthday is on the same date as when THE THIRD 1st Live was held. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:RAISE A SUILEN